gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:GTA Vice City - Keep Your Friends Close... (100% Completed Kingpin Platinum Trophy)
Descripción This game was really fun to play, but to me (my opinion) not that fun as GTA San Andreas. It missed something what game didn't had in final version. Removed weapons (seen in some of screenshots and some models leftover in gamefiles), Inside Track (probably they didn't had time to finish it and have in GTA VC or they saved just for SA. However codex remained in GTA VC gamefiles) few removed missions and characters. If this was included in final version, i'd definitely like it. But for me i half like/liked it. Other things what in this game did impress me (vehicle designs, some of characters (Phil Cassidy, Ken Rosenberg, Steve Scott and Mitch Baker), weapons (obviously, game without weapons is nothing. Like chickens with no eggs), radio musics & game soundtracks (VC theme, intro and ending credits) and Tommy afraid of water. When this game was released on PS4 port, it had some of problems that were not fixed from the original release 2002 on PS2 (buggy aiming (sometime you can't shot on auto-aiming, probably because of No Reloading reward (score 45 points) from Rifle Range Challenge. Happend to me multiple times back when i was playing on PS2. However those problems never appeared on PC version) and problems that was not added on PS4 version (or badly ported): Can't hire bodyguards after 100% completion (many of peoples reported about this problem that there were no bodyguards appearing to hire in Vercetti Estate mansion), no parked White Police vehicles and only rewards what you get is Hunter unlocking after beating the final mission, 200% health, infinite ammo and Frankie outfit (100% completion). Also there was no Police Cheetah parked behind police station south of second island (or 1st in GTA VCS version) which it says on wiki that vehicle appears to be there in 2.00 version. I don't know did it appear on PS2 2.00 version, but that is what wiki says. Everyone can edit and post misleading informations. These things what were not included in the game is nothing to me. Just saying what it doesn't have on PS4-PS2 port version. All things i completed in Grand Theft Auto GTA Vice City: Story Missions - Completed Gang Missions - Completed Asset Missions - Completed Street Races - Completed Assassination Missions - Completed Hyman Memorial Stadium Missions: Hotring - Completed Bloodring - Completed Dirtring - Completed Sparrow Missions - Completed Off-Road Missions - Completed Remote Controlled Vehicle Missions - Completed Rifle Range Challenge (Earn at least 45 points) - Completed Paramedic (12 Level) - Completed Vigilante (12 Level) - Completed Firefighter (12 Level) - Completed Pizza boy (10 Level) - Completed taxi (100 Fares) - Completed 100/100 Hidden Packages - Collected 35 Rampages - Completed 36 Unique Jumps - Completed Rob all 15 stores - Completed Buy all Safehouses - Completed Reward for 100% completion: Infinite Ammo, 200% Armors Health, double health on all vehicles, hire bodyguards in Vercetti Estate. Other trophies unlocked in the video: Take the Cannoli - Gold (Have the Godfather Criminal Rating (requires 1M Criminal Rating)) Mischief Managed - Gold (Complete final mission "Keep Your Friends Close...") Done It All - Gold (Requires 100% Completion) No cheats or mods were used from beginning to the end of playthrough. HD HQ Mission High Quality missions mission 1080p 720p Ending Credits Last Completion Final Playstation 4 Don't forget to like, favourite, share and subscribe! https://bit.ly/1ST9rMx Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:VídeosCategoría:Vídeos